


▪深夜待机室

by Tribble663



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribble663/pseuds/Tribble663
Summary: 金希澈的小男友似乎还不能接受他的男性身体。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 10





	▪深夜待机室

“明明腿不好还非要蹬高跟鞋……”

虽然嘴上埋怨，曺圭贤挂了电话还是出宿舍乖乖去接他希澈哥。夜风有点凉，所幸有工作人员带路，找到他的待机室并不难，大概因为自己在宿舍准备出门稍微打理了一下耗掉些时间，整个后台已经不剩什么人了。

“我进去咯……？”

金希澈暂用的待机室大概是平日里给女团用的，各样装饰都有些少女旖旎心思，就连化妆台都是粉色……还有坐在化妆台前正欣赏自己的希澈哥。

他在女装历史上可是留下了浓墨重彩的好几笔，但依然每次都会令人惊艳。金希澈已经脱了高跟鞋，丝袜包裹着赤脚踩在地上逼近刚进门的弟弟，推挤着用膝盖磨蹭他腿根。未卸掉的粉色眼妆实在撩人，晶闪闪地，也掩不住那双眼里的波光粼粼。曺圭贤试着把视线移开，还是没忍住顺着鼻梁往下多撇了两眼嘴唇，下意识吞咽后把自己羞得耳尖通红。

“希澈哥……”

每当他处于弱势，声调提高后听起来总像在撒娇，希澈听了他小动物似的叫唤，裙子里藏的宝贝已经开始不安分了起来。

“现在要叫希美怒那呀。”

金希澈自然晓得把这孩子吓得不轻，却没什么放过他的意思。既然已经确立了关系，剩下需要攻克的也不过是他对于男性身体的排斥。双臂熟门熟路地把他禁锢在角落里，看他为了避开肢体接触紧紧贴着墙面便又倚上去，径直含住那两片还在颤抖的唇瓣厮磨。

“害羞什么，没有被女朋友这样过吗？”

“……”

“圭贤没有和这么漂亮的人做过吧。”

“诶？！”

伸进裤子里的手熟练地抚弄他半勃的性器，圭贤小心翼翼的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，纠缠间两人位置便发生了变化。小孩不由自主一下下把自己往希澈手里送，偏还得不到满足委屈巴巴地把脑袋埋进他肩窝抽气。

“希……怒那……”

希澈垂眸一下下吻着他通红的耳尖，温热的呼吸打在他后颈，诱哄着用嘶哑嗓音耳语。

“我帮帮你好不好。”

*******

外裤和内裤都被褪去，稍长的毛衣下摆也被金希澈以碍事为由交给他齿列衔住。坐在梳妆台上腿被大幅打开让他羞得想要逃跑，偏又被腿间那人按住动弹不得。圭贤本就生得白，藏在衣物里的皮肤久不见光更是皙白透亮，性器被希澈稍微舔弄几下就浑身泛着粉，眼神也湿漉漉的，眨两下水汽就挂在了睫毛上。他低头偷偷看一眼戴着假发穿了裙子的哥哥吞吐自己阴茎的样子，忍耐到浑身都紧绷着，小小的呜咽声在喉咙里翻滚。偏偏衣料和受了冷风凸起的乳头磨蹭，更加剧了那份难耐。希澈哪容他憋着，看他手指死死扣住桌边，不像是会逃跑的样子，就松开了按住他腰的手，转而抬起他一条大腿，一根手指就着流下来的前液和唾液顶进了他后穴。不适让他重燃了逃跑的心思，但天堂一般的快感让他浑身发软，甚至涎水浸湿了口中那块毛衣布料，顺着下颌落到颈子上都没能察觉。

那根手指缓慢磨人地推进，配合着舌面的动作浅浅进出生涩的穴口，等待内里变得湿热柔软。金希澈不敢抬眼看他现在的样子，只是听到那一点细小的动静就忍耐不住想要立刻欺负他，若真是看到，那才是对他忍耐力的考验。小孩不安地扭着腰，手掌也开始试探着推拒过于深入的肢体接触，手指们只好加快了探寻的节奏，总算在他开口前寻到了那点。

屈起的指尖对着那里揉弄夹捏，灵活的手和唇舌一同活动，没两下就让小孩颤抖着泄了出来。圭贤被折腾得脱了力，只能攀着希澈的肩挂在那喘气。希澈一手扯了张湿纸巾擦拭嘴角残留的白浊，舔舔唇才后知后觉发现口红几乎在圭贤的嘴唇乳头和阴茎上蹭了个精光。刚刚安分的手指又开始在他体内搅动，感觉到怀里的人绷直了背，希澈撩起裙子用凸起顶顶他腿根。

“圭贤把我的口红都蹭掉了呢，怎么办啊？”

金希澈装作苦恼的样子，手上可一点都没放水，稍一用力唤回小孩一点意识接着问。

“圭贤给怒那涂口红好不好？”

大红色的口红被打开递到圭贤手里，希澈抽出手指把沾的液体随便抹在裙子上，褪下丝袜把硬挺的性器抵在他臀缝厮磨。突然没了慰藉的小孩抽了口气，哼哼唧唧就往哥哥身上蹭，摆着腰想要那根东西进来。

“不快点涂的话是不会进去的。”

圭贤颤抖着手指扭出些膏体，在希澈嘴唇上蹭啊蹭却怎么都涂不好，着急到眼皮红红的带着汗，像是涂了他哥一样的粉红色眼影。

“做不好的话还是让怒那来吧。”

希澈从他手里取走口红，嫌他上衣麻烦索性直接扒掉，把油润殷红的膏体碾在淡色的乳尖上。指腹打着圈按揉那个还没冷静下来的小点，完全忽视小孩求饶渴望的眼神，直到口红将它均匀地染成通红的样子。

阴茎终于撑开肠壁缓慢地推入，唇瓣在染红的乳头上挑逗，沾了些颜色便歪头到另一侧照顾被冷落的那颗用力吮吸，舌尖画着圈在乳晕上磨蹭，一来一回像要吸出些东西一样。下身好不容易才进到最深处，希澈安抚着小孩颤抖的身体发出满足的喟叹。

被充分扩张湿润的内壁绞着硬地发痛的性器，还没有适应新尺寸的身体一阵阵收紧。希澈逐渐没了耐心，用力把人按在身下摆腰冲撞，看他交叠手臂想要遮挡赤裸的身体却又因为触电般的快感挥落化妆台上的瓶瓶罐罐。

也不知道是痛还是爽的，眼角的泪花被顶弄地落在脸侧，他眼睛无法聚焦一样涣散着，湿红的眼尾还渍着水光。喘息声里夹了哭腔，他弓起背似乎就要高潮，希澈却突然抽身。

圭贤被翻过来趴在镜前，眨掉眸子里的水汽后他反倒宁可自己没有睁眼——镜中人面色潮红，湿漉漉的鬓发贴在皮肤上，凌乱又色情。身后穿着女式衬衣戴了假发，甚至还挂着星星耳线的怒那——或者应该叫哥，正扶着裙子下面的那根性器进入他的身体。这样的姿势似乎更容易触碰到那点，小孩被顶得额头抵着镜子，不过多久就说起了胡话。

“哥……哥我不行了……”

“哥……呜……慢点……”

“射给我……”

“最喜欢哥了……”

希澈探手到他身前抚弄，诱哄着喊他kyu kyu，再多说点，哥喜欢听。也不顾自己到底是怒那还是hiong，只顾着一心把湿泞腿间搅得一塌糊涂。

他已经被折磨地说不出完整句子，紧闭了眼节奏细碎地抽着气。高潮到得突然，低泣尾音一转喉间就飘出几声甜腻高亢的呻吟，再缓过劲时已经被希澈哥拉起来搂住亲吻。

“圭啊。”

小孩还没缓过气，声音软软的。

“嗯？”

“下次喊oppa试试？”


End file.
